Drunken Experiences
by Tsukiaa
Summary: A drunk Hinamori hits— and Hitsugaya scores! Drunken experiences can be very troublesome. [HitsuHina]


**Title:** Drunken Experiences

**Summary: **A drunk Hinamori hits-- and Hitsugaya roars! Drunken experiences can be very troublesome.

**Pairing/Characters:** Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo

**Rating: **T for the vice captains' dirty mouths, as well as Hitsugaya and Hinamori interaction. Oh my.

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer**-- Don't own Bleach. No profit of money was gained in the making of this story, and none is gained post-uploading.

-

-

-

-

"Mm," Half-drunken Matsumoto motioned for Hinamori to come closer to her-- they were in the Tenth Division's 'bar', or as Hitsugaya would've named it, 'Matsumoto's old bedroom'. "Hina-chan, come here! Have a drink!" She burped slightly, then giggled.

"Um... ano... Rangiku-san, I don't drink..." Hinamori tried to talk her way out of yet another one of Matsumoto's muse to bring her into drinking, but she found the door was blocked by the fully-drunk Hisagi and Kira.

"Ehh?!" She tried to push them away, but they were too dizzy and out of it to move anywhere.

"So, Kira-kun... How is Hisagi-kun today?" Kira mumbled to his brunette friend, leaning on the wooden door-- the door Hinamori was wishing to rush out of. "I heard that you fucked a random shinigami yesterday."

"Nah, nah. All lies, you sexy donut." Hisagi laughed rather freakishly, taking a swig of his beer. "Besides, I'm taken, Hisagi-kun..." He yawned, then setting his gaze on Hinamori. "I like beer."

Oh, that was random.

"Hey, hey! Kira-kun. Look! Look out the window. There's a shinigami out there, just waiting for you." Hisagi winked. Kira shook his head. "No, man, that's Unohana-taichou." He burped loudly, then pointing to the air. "Hey look! I named my burp Isane!"

"Hehe. Isane and Unohana!" They said together laughing, like it was a pun or something.

Hinamori giggled nervously, taking a step back from the two men. "You... You sure do... Hisagi-kun." She had thought that it wasn't wise to have the vice-captain's meeting at the Tenth, but Matsumoto insisted.

And guess what? The only vice captains that were there was Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and herself! Hitsugaya wasn't there, he left in a flurry after hearing about the meeting, so that wasn't much of a help either.

She took baby steps away from the two vice captains. Didn't want to anger them, definitely. "I'll just... go... and..." She mumbled to the group, but was cut short by a bottle being stuffed in her mouth by Matsumoto.

"Oh, Hina-chan!" Matsumoto laughed. "The ten of us are having a ball!" She said, holding the bottle of sake in Hinamori's mouth. "Here, try some! It's goood!"

Hinamori froze, the bottle in her mouth. It wasn't like Matsumoto was going to let the bottle out from her mouth, unless she drank it all. "Mm..." She tried to escape the bottle, but Matsumoto held it firmly.

"No! Drinky, Hina-chan!" Matsumoto said it almost firmly, yet very bubbly at the same time. "I won't let go!"

So, in conclusion, Hinamori had only a few choices, which were:

One, finish the bottle.

Two, finish the bottle.

Or she could choose choice number three, all of the above.

_Well, these are just great choices_, Hinamori thought in her head sarcastically. _Might as well just drink it... I've never drank sake before, but I'm sure I can hold it! _She decided.

She took a breath, and started to drink the sake, Matsumoto watching the bottle's contents drain into Hinamori's mouth. Hinamori gulped. "Ah..."

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. _Ba-bump._

Hinamori suddenly felt dizzy, sub-consciously placing her hand on her forehead. "Ugh..." She moaned, squatting to the floor and clutching her stomach with her other hand.

Matsumoto looked at her with concern. "I shouldn't have done that-- are you alright, Hina-chan?" She placed a hand on her back. "It seems you skipped 'drunk' and went straight to hangover."

Hinamori then looked at her and giggled. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" She smiled, a wave of relief spreading over Matsumoto's face. "It's just a stomachache." She told her, standing up. "Thank you for taking care of me well, Ran-san!" She bowed dizzily. "I'd like to have another drink please!"

Matsumoto's eyes widened. She didn't skip drunk. She's right in the _middle _of drunk. Right after one bottle.

"Hinamori..." She sighed, running a hand through her orange hair. "You should go home now... you may have overdone it the first time, I think." She pointed to the door, where Kira and Hisagi sat. "You can push them out of the way."

She was worried about Hinamori. In reality, she really could hold her sake well, but _loved_ acting drunk. Once Hinamori became drunk herself, her drunken expression became as if she was a mother worrying about her child.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Hinamori spoke, waving to the air. "I want more drink!"

"No." Matsumoto stood. "You're going home," She instructed. "And I'm gonna walk you."

Hinamori pouted. "What about Hisagi-kun and Kira-kun?" She hiccupped. "They're gonna go and make Hitsugaya-kun mad!" She told Matsumoto.

The orange-haired lady sighed, not knowing what to do. "Well, I can't just leave them there, and I can just let you leave alone, unsupervised... oh... what to do, what to do..."

Just then, "Oi! Matsumoto, what is this?!"

Matsumoto sighed, as if an angel had come. "Hitsugaya-taichou, thank goodness!" She wrapped her arms around the boy, squishing him with her rather large chest. "Thank you!"

"Agh! I was just here to get my things and now this place is a mess! What th-" Hitsugaya looked at her, realizing that he couldn't breathe. "- I can't breathe, let go!"

She immediately let go of the frustrated boy. "Oh. I'm so sorry." She completely ignored what he was about to say. "Anoo, can you take Hinamori back to her division now?"

Hitsugaya blinked. "... why?" He asked. "The meeting doesn't end until 11 at night, you said!" He glanced at the clock on top of his desk. It read 10 PM. "It's too early."

Matsumoto sweat dropped, rubbing the back of her head. "Well," she explained. "To put it bluntly, taichou... Hina-chan's drunk." She winced at his reaction.

"NEH?! How did this happen? Stupid Bed Wetter Momo... how many times have I told her that she could never hold her sake!" He slapped his head at her stupidity, then glared at Matsumoto. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?!"

She shrugged. "Maybe?"

"MA-"

"Just save it, Hitsugaya-taichou." Matsumoto tried to calm him down with some excuse.

"You gotta take Hinamori home, right? Stop wasting time, and start walking her now!" She pointed to the door that was wide open; Hitsugaya had pushed the door open harshly, so Kira and Hisagi weren't leaning on the door anymore.

"Ugh," Hitsugaya mumbled. "Why can't you do it yourself, Matsumoto? I need some time to work on something..." But she shook her head.

"No can do, taichou!" She smiled, pointing to herself in glee. "I'm half-drunk. Wouldn't you just _love_ to see me and Hinamori going in some random _male_ shinigami's house... just waiting to get s-"

Matsumoto was apparently the best in sarcasm, and Hitsugaya had to comply.

"This place better be cleaned up by the time I get back." He stated, pulling Hinamori along with him as they left the room. "It'll be your job if you don't!" Was his last call.

Matsumoto laughed at the fading figures. "Just don't come back with a child!" She teased Hitsugaya out as loud as she could, cat-cries belting out of Kira and Hisagi.

"Yeah, whoo!" They both called.

It was a funny scene, really. To see Hitsugaya walk away, red in embarrassment, and Hinamori-- she looked like she didn't know what the world was up to.

"Are we going to the mall, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked. "I'd like to go there right now. I saw a great pink dress yesterday when I went with Tousen-sama! Well, he said it looked great, but then again..."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes-- there was no such thing as a mall in Seretei, and Tosen was long gone by now.

----

Hinamori rambled nonsense all the way home. "And then... And then... Gin said that I had really lovely purple hair, and it matched his pearly white hair! He told me once in the field over there-"

"Come on, Hinamori." Hitsugaya instructed the bun-haired girl, showing her the way to her place. "We're almost there." They walked a bit further, and soon, they reached Hinamori's place.

"Let's get you sobered up." He sighed, tugging her on the hand and bringing her into her house. "You never know what could happen." As he motioned her to sit on her bed, he walked out and into the kitchen. "I'm gonna get you some water to drink."

Hinamori sat there, dizzily trying to remember all the things that had happened that night. Meeting. Matsumoto. Home. Hitsugaya-kun.

That's all she remembered. _Oh well, _she decided, _that was all anyways. _

She forgot the fact that she was purely drunk. Drunk as Yamamoto was old. Drunk as Ichigo's hair was orange. Drunk to the point where that didn't even make sense.

As she thought about all the other things that had happened that day, Hitsugaya came into her room, knocking on her door slightly. "Got the water." He spoke quietly, sitting on the space beside her. "Here." He put the water in her hands, as well as some pills. "There's aspirin too."

"W- W- What am I supposed to do with it... Hi- Hitsugaya-ku- kun?" She stuttered, the water shaking from her hands.

Hitsugaya then took it back. "Open your mouth, I'll make you drink it myself. You've got somewhat of a hangover." He told her, lifting her chin up with his finger. "Now, say 'ah', Hinamori."

She complied easily, popping the aspirin in her mouth, the water flowing in. She gulped it quickly, in surprise. "Ah! It's stuck in the middle of my throat! The pill!" Hinamori gasped, clutching her neck. "This happened in the mall before!" She spoke.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Oh, the mall? _Really_." He lifted that glass of water again. "Here. Drink more water, Hinamori. It'll go in."

Hinamori ignored him. "I think I was with Aizen-sama that time... it was just last week." She put a finger to her lips in thought. "The candy was stuck in my throat. I told Aizen-sama about it... and he took it out!" Like a light bulb popping out of her head.

Hitsugaya's eyebrows were raised. Although she was drunk, he was curious to how her so-called _true _story would end. "And how?"

"Well," Hinamori leaned closer, giggling. She then whispered something in his ear, causing Hitsugaya's face to slowly become red.

"A- Aa." Hitsugaya coughed, in an attempt to hide his blushing. Well, either way, Hinamori's drunk and she wouldn't really notice. "I see." He had a weird pained look on his face.

Hinamori nodded vigorously. "Hai! Ack!" She coughed. "It's still stuck!" She faced Hitsugaya. "Do what Aizen did!" She poked at his chest, Hitsugaya off-character-ily waving his arms in the hair, shaking his head.

"N- No!" He protested.

"Do you want me to die?" Hinamori looked at him sadly.

He shook his head vigorously. "N- No! N- Never!" He told her, his face red because of the blood rushing to his face. "Never!"

"Then... what's wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked politely, battering her eyelashes-- acting all innocent. "You don't want me to live?" Hinamori, an especially drunk one, knew what to do to push Hitsugaya to the limit.

For the first time in Hitsugaya Toshiro's life, he was frantic. Not when he was pressured by the Soul Society's standards, not when Aizen was found to be a traitor, never.

_Okay._ He admitted to himself that he really did want to save her-- but that was one _hell_ of a weird way. Not that he didn't like it.

He took a small glance at Hinamori, who still rambled on and on about her crazy trips with Aizen, Tousen, and Gin. "Gin once told about the man who once ate a million cheeseburgers yesterday! Sugoi, ne? Ne?" She coughed again. "It's still stuck." She pointed out.

Hitsugaya sighed, ignoring the girl as the thoughts poured into his mind. "... I'll do it." He agreed, although in the pit of his stomach, he felt like he would regret it later-- but he just couldn't resist.

"Mm." Hinamori smiled at him, and he leaned foreward. He was taller now-- it was his advantage.

_Hinamori ignored him. "I think I was with Aizen-sama that time... it was just last week." She put a finger to her lips in thought. "The candy was stuck in my throat. I told Aizen-sama about it... and he took it out!" Like a light bulb popping out of her head._

_Hitsugaya's eyebrows were raised. Although she was drunk, he was curious to how her so-called true story would end. "And how?"_

_"Well," Hinamori leaned closer, giggling. She then whispered something in his ear, causing Hitsugaya's face to slowly become red._

_"He used his mouth!" She said it as if it wasn't all that bad. Hitsugaya cringed, as Hinamori kept going on further, clutching his ear. "And he used his tongue to get it out!"_

_"A- Aa." That was pretty much a kiss._

Oh boy, total chaos for Hitsugaya--a boy who had never, in a hundred years, _literally _speaking, kissed a girl.

And now, he was about to kiss the girl he had loved since the day he met her, finally, get his first kiss-- sadly, she was totally drunk. He was apparently, to become a man today.

_I wonder if this is her first time too? Was her so-called experience based on reality?_

He smashed his lips onto hers-- he was an amateur, they both ended up falling down in a heap onto the bed. She reacted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mm..." She muttered between the kiss, causing him to go even further. He entered her mouth, causing her to squeak.

Hitsugaya smirked at that, using his tongue to roam around-- he was helping her find the pill, right?

It was a battle for control that night, and Hitsugaya was winning the war-- he _was _a captain and all.

Soon enough, they had to stop for air.

"Oh!" Hinamori clutched her neck in delight, standing up from the bed, hair down and messed up. "The pill went in." She looked at Hitsugaya innocently, staggering as she stood.

Hitsugaya flushed. "O- Oh." He said, looking down, embarassed. Hitsugaya recalled the minute before, and turned even redder. "Well, Hina- Hinamori... I guess... I- I guess... I guess I'll just go now..." He shoved his hands into his pockets, facing away from her and walking away. "You should go get some sleep."

It was almost eleven by now.

He was about to reach the door, but a hand held tightly onto his haori. Hitsugaya turned around, only to face Hinamori. "Hinamori..." He said in a voice lower than a whisper, "What are you..."

"Stay..." She said dizzily, hiccupping. "My head hurts." Hinamori moaned, "Stay here... please?"

He grunted. "Hinamori. You're drunk. Get some rest, and by tomorrow, you'll be fine and I'll jus-" His lecture was bluntly cut off by lips gently pressing onto his. He kissed back eagerly, although breaking it quickly.

"You're drunk, you should-" Her lips were caught with his again.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Her stance was staggering, she could barely stand now, due to her massive headache-- and the fact that she was drunk. "... please? I don't feel so well..."

He sighed, plopping down onto the bed, his mind still cluttered with tonight's events. "I'll stay." He spoke, quietly adding, "Until you sleep." He instructed to her, Hinamori agreeing.

"Okay!" She said, going inside her bed, snuggling up into her covers. "Goodnight, Tousen-sama!" She squealed, almost immediately falling asleep.

Hitsugaya rubbed his head and sighed, walking out of her house, locking the door. He decided that he would kill himself if she would ever remembered.

Tonight would be a long, painfully depressing night.

----

"Oi! Taichou," Matsumoto stood at the front of the division. "It's a couple past eleven. Where were you?" She leaned in close. "What did you do to Hinamori, he?" She smirked, the poor boy jumping back.

"I didn't do anything, Matsumoto!" He snarled, brushing past her, and slumping at his desk. "Who are you to accuse me of that?"

"Visual proof," Matsumoto waved nonchalantly, walking up to his desk. "It's too easy."

"Neh? What proof?" Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows, grabbing his now-cold coffee from his desk and taking a slurp out of it. "I'm, I'm innocent! I bet you our paperwork that you have no proof that I did anything- ANYTHING- with Hinamori. Besides, I'm self-proven innocent."

She scoffed. "Self-proven innocent my ass. You kissed her." She poked his lips, making him inch away. "I can tell. Your lips are swollen." She grinned widely. "Have anything to say now, Hitsugaya-_taichou_?"

Hitsugaya turned red for the millionth time that night, proving to Matsumoto that she was right.

"So, when shall I give you my work? I've got this lovely stack of papers on my desk just waiting for you to sign!" She cheered, running up to her desk, and grabbing them all. "So, what did Hinamori say?" She smirked, already prepared for his reaction.

Hitsugaya's desk was now covered in brown coffee, as well as his uniform. "MATSUMOTO?!" He screeched, but his beloved vice-captain was nowhere to be found.

----

Hinamori woke up to a throbbing headache. "Itai... my head hurts..." She whined to herself, slowly struggling as she walked to her bathroom.

"Oh, what happened last night?" She mumbled to herself, washing her face and gazing into the mirror. Then, something hit her-- it was last night. Well, bits of it.

_"Hinamori... you're drunk." A voice spoke to her. It was familiar... but yet, she couldn't tell who it was coming from._

_Fuzz_

_"Ah! It's stuck in the middle of my throat! The pill!"_

_Fuzz_

_"And he used his tongue to get it out!" She herself was the one speaking._

_Fuzz_

_"Mm..." Lips were pressed to hers. The figure was blurry, though-- she couldn't tell._

_Fuzz_

_"Stay here... please?" She whispered to the man._

"I was... drunk." Hinamori's face flushed, her hand coming up to touch her lips, remembering that she had been kissed. "Wha... What happened last night?"

She decided to tell someone about this. They might know. Someone who she knew. Someone who was her friend. Someone she could trust. And with that, there was only one person in her mind.

_Hitsugaya-kun._

She immediately jumped up, took a shower, and changed. Hinamori was all set to talk to Hitsugaya-kun. I mean, he's given her great advice before, right? She nodded, walking out the door, straight to the Tenth Division.

After knocking on the door several times, she voluntarily let herself in with a smile on her face. It was unlocked, anyways.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" She waved at him, who sat as if he were moping on his desk-- he was doing paperwork. "I need to talk to you!" She ran up to his desk, huffing-- even though she had a headache, she ran all the way here.

Hitsugaya remained calm at his desk, his facade was working. "O- Oh. Hinamori... why are you here?" He questioned, trying to hide his blush as he looked up at the girl. "Anything wrong?"

"Yeah, Hitsugaya-kun..." She trailed off. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded quickly, wondering if she would ask the he dreaded to hear.

"Did you see anyone kiss me last night?" Hinamori asked, placing a finger to her lips in thought. Matsumoto, who was in the corner of the room relaxing, snickered out loud. "Nnf!"

"Ehh, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori faced the orange-haired woman. "Do you know?" She wondered, but Matsumoto shook her head.

"N- No...!" Matsumoto held her laughter in a bit. "I do not know of whom you are speaking of, the one who has kissed you the night before." She even used big words to hold it in. "I don't know at all." Her face became stoic.

"Oh." Hinamori could only answer with that. She faced Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun, do you know?" She leaned closer, too close for comfort-- well, for Hitsugaya.

"N- N- No!" He stuttered for the words to say. "I- I- didn't see anyone! You- You were at home with a fever last night- well- I heard- and..." He made up a lame excuse. "And that is why I don't know." He sighed frustrated.

Hinamori blinked. "Hm." She said. "It must be a dream." She sighed, sitting on a nearby chair near Matsumoto.

Matsumoto edged near. "So... Hinamori-chan... what was it like... to kiss in this... dream, neh? Neh?" She poked at her fellow vice-captain. "I'l just love to know."

"Well..." Hinamori started, her face beginning to redden. "It was... it was... Well, I... I kinda liked it!" She whispered to Matsumoto-- saying it out loud wouldn't have been a good idea.

And Matsumoto grinned. "Oh, really?" She whispered, then faced the white-haired boy. "HEY HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! HINAMORI SAYS IT WAS GOOD!" She hollered.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya flushed, Hitsugaya then slamming his head on the desk repeatedly. "..."

And in conclusion, Hitsugaya avoided them the rest of the day. Both Hinamori's questions, and Matsumoto's snickers. It really did only last a day, though, because he couldn't resist giving even more paperwork to his vice-captain.

Oh well, Hitsugaya thought to himself, walking away from his office, heading to Hinamori's house. I guess I'll have to tell her someday... just not now.

He knocked on her door, where Hinamori opened the door with a wide smile on her face. "Hey, Hitsugaya-kun! Nice to see you today!" She motioned him in.

Hitsugaya smirked. "Hey, hey. It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

-

-

-

-

**Owari.**

**---- **

**Notes: **Bwaha. How cliche and stuff... the humorous scenes, the plot-- it's so predictable. Oh well. I hope you enjoy and what not. I actually had fun writing this. A _lot _of fun. The spelling and grammar might be bad, but... whoops? Please review and tell me what you thought about it.

_twelve minutes ago_, signing off.


End file.
